Sweet Dreams
by Sinmora
Summary: One-shot or alternate ending to Ch6 of Without the Darkness. Set S3. Emma has no memory of the life she shared with Regina before Pan's curse. When she stumbles into Storybrooke, she feels an instant pull to the pregnant mayor. While stuck at her mansion during a blizzard, some of those lost memories surface. Requested by ajm85. Unapologetic smut. SwanQueen.


Enjoy ajm85! Apologies for the delay in getting this to you. Had to wait for inspiration to strike.

Song: Come on Get Higher by Matt Nathanson

* * *

><p>"<em>Regina, we should go to bed," Emma whispered nervously and glanced towards the yellow glow of evidence in their neighbor's window. <em>

_Regina answered her plea by kneeling between her legs on the deck and raising her tank top. When wet lips wrapped around a pert nipple, Emma controlled a harsh sigh and then moaned unabashedly. Regina grinned into her breast and pressed the heel of her hand between her legs._

"_Baby, seriously, bed," Emma whined. _

_Regina disappeared, and Emma released a shaky breath. Her eyes opened to find darkness, save a faint glow from the street lights peeping around the corner of their suburban home. The shadowed figure of her lover hovered just out of reach, moving silently. Emma jerked when bare legs straddled hers on the brand new wicker love seat they'd bought for their back deck. _

"_Regina, what if Felicia looks over here?" Emma whispered as though their neighbors were already listening._

_Regina chuckled into her ear, the sound startling the anxious blonde. "Then you can get us both off at the same time."_

"_Regina," Emma whined. A low hum followed when short nails scraped down Emma's ribs._

"_I can't see you," Emma protested, searching for a different tactic. _

_Her hyper sensitized skin tingled beneath the former queen's fingertips as they grazed the skin from her shoulders to her trembling hands. Regina guided her lover's hands up her thighs, across her bare hips and left her palms resting atop solid nipples. Emma's fingers squeezed the fleshy mounds, and she glared through the darkness at the lecherous traitors. _

_Regina moaned and leaned into Emma's neck to press gentle kisses there. "Feel your way." _

Emma jerked awake with a gasp. Her heart pounded furiously, and she tried to cover her chest with a hand. Horrified green eyes met amused brown when she realized that one hand rested atop Regina's breast beneath her shirt and the other remained prisoner to Regina's soft fingers twined into hers. The pregnant woman lay on her back on the comfortable leather sofa with her legs propped up and studied her with narrowed eyes and an expression of… awe?

"Regina, I…" Emma scrambled to remove her hand. Regina's smirk spread into a smile.

"I'm so sorry. I do this sometimes. Did I hurt Annabel? She's okay?" Emma babbled and fought the urge to pass out from the sudden heat flushing her cheeks. Eyelids fluttered, and she pointedly turned her gaze from those soulful, mysterious brown eyes and focused on the growing infant in the swelled belly.

Warm fingertips touched her face, brushing tangled and unruly strands of blonde hair from her eyes. "Emma," Regina whispered.

Emma clenched her jaw and swallowed at the sudden dryness in her throat. Why wasn't Regina angry that she'd practically molested her in her sleep. "I'm sorry. I can move to the other couch." Emma tensed her muscles to push from the floor, but Regina tightened her grip on the hand still within her grasp.

"Were you dreaming about us together?" Regina boldly asked, and green eyes slammed shut in embarrassment. Sure, the mayor swung both ways, but that hadn't meant she wanted to bed Emma. What the hell was wrong with her?

Emma's forehead scrunched as she nodded slightly. Regina's heart melted as she watched the love of her life brace for rejection.

"If my body's reaction to your hand on my breast tells me anything, I feel confident saying my dream self hadn't minded either." Regina commented almost absently, intentionally lowering the stakes of the moment.

Emma wasn't dreaming. If the soft murmurs of "furniture" and "Felicia" and "dark" told Regina anything, she concluded that Emma recovered the memory of them christening their new patio furniture in Salem last spring in the form of a dream.

"Come to bed with me?" Regina asked suddenly and struggled into a sitting position.

Emma squeaked and sputtered, falling on her butt as she lost all control of her motor functions. Regina chuckled. "To sleep, Miss Swan. I have no guest room and am far too tired to make a couch for you."

"I could make it," Emma offered helpfully, gaze jerking everywhere but Regina's face.

"Emma," the mayor whispered. "I've not had the comfort of another in my bed in quite some time."

Emma softened at the heartfelt confession and the vulnerability on the older woman's face. Regina's heart swelled triumphantly. Emma Swan, martyr of the brokenhearted.

"Just to sleep?" Regina nodded and pushed off the sofa by turning to the side and practically sliding off the edge on bent knees. It might have been comical if she hadn't just imagined the very same woman straddling her thighs without a baby bump between them.

Emma scrambled to her feet and followed the other woman with shaking hands and a pounding heart. She resisted the urge to squeeze her thighs together with each step up the staircase. Her arousal embarrassed her and spurred her forward at the same time. Regina touched the life of her, the quick of her being. Regina felt it, too.

"Would you care for something more comfortable to sleep in or shall I see your panties this night?" Regina asked as they reached the bedroom door and Emma tripped through it.

"Uhh, something else would be nice. My bag is in my car. I could…" Emma jerked a thumb over her shoulder, but Regina waved her hand, dismissing the thought.

"Wait here a moment," she ordered and returned less than a minute later with a pair of basketball shorts.

"Ruby's," Regina explained. "Bathroom is through that door." She pointed towards the en suite bathroom as she crossed the room and pulled her own clothes out of a dresser.

By the time Emma returned, Regina had already nestled into the huge, luxurious bed. Emma sighed as the firm, memory foam mattress accepted her weight. Regina's bed felt exactly like hers. It was a blissful surprise.

Regina rolled onto her side, facing her, and placed a hand on her flat stomach. "Is this alright?"

Emma swallowed thickly and nodded. "I've been rubbing your belly all day. Fair's fair, right?"

Regina chuckled at Emma's irrational reasoning for the hand remaining against her. "Do you want me to move closer?" Emma asked, clearly moved by the throaty sound.

"If you'd like, I won't object," Regina purred and closed her eyes. A smirk pulled at one side of her mouth when Emma wiggled until her hip pressed against Annabel's watery home.

Emma lay perfectly still, concentrating on her breathing and not on the soft puffs of air ghosting against her neck and cheek.

"_Feel your way," Regina purred into her ear. _

_Emma whimpered when Regina crossed her arms over her stomach and pulled her pajama top off and dropped it to the deck. She leaned forward and smothered Emma between her bare breasts. Fingers dug into her hips as Emma worked to control her desire._

_She was close to folding, Regina sensed it. She slid backwards and knelt between Emma's legs, grabbing a throw pillow to protect her knees. Emma scooted forward without actually consenting to anything yet. Her body yearned for what her mind denied. Her body was clearly winning the battle._

"_Regina, please, let's go to bed," Emma strained._

_Regina smirked in the darkness and curled her fingers beneath the waistband of her shorts at either hip. Emma whimpered, raised her hips, dropped them back to the seat again. Regina reveled in the challenge._

_One hand held the elastic hem and the other slid into a baggy leg, fingertips dancing along the sensitive flesh on the inside of her thigh. "Regina." It was meant to be a protest, but it came out far too breathy._

"_Yes, Dear?" She answered innocently and brushed her thumb through Emma's slit, gathering moisture._

"_Regina," Emma repeated and bit the back of her hand. She'd barely touched Emma, but her wetness belied her resistance. One day, she determined to release Emma's inner freak._

_Her thumb circled that oversensitive nub while her other hand slowly pulled on the shorts. Emma raised her hips without protest, whimpered when the stimulation disappeared as Regina removed the clothing obstacle. _

_Emma slouched further and buried her hands in dark hair. The sharp tug against her scalp urged Regina forward like hook in a fish. When she swiped her tongue through slick pleats, Emma bit her knuckles, muffling a whimper. She was already so close._

_Emma pushed on the back of her head and rocked her hips forward. Juice spread over Regina's face, and a smirk spread when she wrapped her lips around Emma's clit and sucked greedily. _

_Emma hit the seat of the chair with the side of her fist and covered her mouth with a cupped palm. Heat exploded at the apex of her thighs and spread into her chest and face. Regina rubbed the flat of her tongue across over the hub of nerves caught in her lips. _

"_Regina," Emma moaned and grabbed both arms of the wicker chair with light green cushions. Apparently, she no longer cared about being silent. _

_Pressure built. Regina pulled back, teeth scraping painfully over flesh. Knees slammed against her shoulders, and she found herself very glad they hadn't gone to bed for the sake of her head. She glanced up Emma's body but barely made out her features in the darkness. Feel your way._

_Two fingers slid into Emma's clenching core. Regina pressed deeply, just reaching the ribbed patch of flesh within her lover. Emma's spot was deep, unlike hers. A harsh gasp filled the porch, and Regina grinned, almost hoping that Felicia watched. The thought spurred her onwards._

_The fingers slid out just enough to break contact before jabbing into the delicious core of pleasure. Emma bucked, and Regina repeated the motion as she returned to her previous task of ravishing Emma with her tongue. _

_Emma pinched and grabbed at her fingers with hot, slick muscles. Regina rubbed the flat of her tongue gently over the painfully sensitive flesh in her mouth. When her other hand pinched a nipple straining against a thin tank top, Emma spilled over that chasm of ecstasy._

_She shot straight up and grabbed Regina's head with both hands. _

"Regina!" Emma glanced around frantically in the dark room and grabbed at her chest, trying to still the frantic organ beneath.

Her patio loveseat gave way to a firm bed, and the humid heat of Salem in summer became a slight chill of a bedroom in Storybrooke, Maine. Those same black eyes, however, stared up at her.

Regina's chest heaved with… what… arousal? Embarrassment? Disgust?

"Are you alright, Miss Swan?" She asked, a strain in her deep, raspy voice.

Emma jumped out of the bed, nearly tripping on the blanket, and beelined for the bathroom. She pushed at the door, but it remained open a crack as she splashed cold water on her face. That dream felt like more than a dream. It felt like a memory.

Regina's tongue against her, fingers inside of her. She cupped more water and sighed into the coolness on her heated face. She turned the tap off in time to hear the door swing open and hit the wall softly. Regina stared at her with an unreadable expression, but her face flushed with heat and her chest heaved with whatever happened beneath her exterior.

"I'm sorry," Emma apologized again. "I'll go back downstairs and be out of your hair tomorrow."

Regina stepped forward and stopped her hasty retreat with warm hands on her hips. Emma jerked, the innocent contact pulling sheer adrenaline through her veins. "Regina, please don't." She gripped the edge of the vanity for control.

"Do you want me to stop?" Regina asked huskily.

Emma shook her head. "That's the problem," she whispered and bit her lip until she thought she'd bring blood.

"What was I doing in your dream?" Soft hands rubbed circles on her hips.

The baby belly pressing against her stomach grounded Emma in reality, reminded her that this Regina was not her dream Regina. She needed to walk away. She should have gone back down stairs and controlled herself. Was she taking advantage of Regina when she knew how emotionally compromised the woman was after the disappearance of her partner?

Her eyes opened and found hazy brown filled with arousal studying her. Beautiful lips with a defining scar pulled air into a panting chest. Regina wanted her, too.

"You were…" Emma's cheeks flushed. She wasn't used to talking about this stuff.

Regina touched her face lovingly. "You can show me," she offered. She already knew what Emma's dream entailed.

"Regina, I… we just met," Emma protested, looking for a way to deny herself that which she wanted most in that moment.

"Why waste time when we clearly both want this to happen?" Hands slipped beneath Emma's shirt, pulling gooseflesh to the surface of her belly and arms.

"I don't think you can," Emma tried again and rubbed her protruding belly for emphasis.

"I'll manage," Regina assured her and slid two fingertips into the elastic of Ruby's shorts that definitely needed washed.

"We really shouldn't, Regina," Emma protested without reason, and the mayor grinned, remembering Emma's weak rationalizations of why they should have gone to bed that night.

"Do you want me to?" Regina asked, making absolutely sure, reminding herself that this wasn't her Emma yet.

Emma bit her lip and nodded, eyes slipping shut with the weight of the admission. Her face softened when Regina slipped one hand into the elastic and cupped her through soaked cotton. Regina knew that face. Emma made that face about one minute before she begged to be touched.

Emma spread her legs wider and whimpered when Regina rubbed small circles at the apex of her thighs. "Please," Emma whispered, her voice almost not there at all.

"Here or the bed?" Regina returned just as softly.

"Which would be easier for you to go down this counter or the bed?" Emma asked. Her breath hitched when ground the heel of her hand against her clit.

"God," Emma hissed and pushed her shorts from her hips.

Regina's fingers forced her ruined panties to follow. She dropped to her knees, testing the height of the vanity and then pushed at Emma's hips. The savior lifted herself easily and leaned her shoulders against the wall.

Regina pulled on her memory of that night, searching for the exact thing she'd done. Emma was so worked up already that she smelled the musk of her arousal from a foot away. She moved forward as the memory flashed behind her eyes and inserted two fingers into her lover.

Emma jerked bodily and grabbed Regina's head. She forgot to worry about the baby, forgot that she'd only met this woman twelve hours ago, forgot that she was currently stuck in Maine due to a storm that kept her from her son. When Regina pressed against the leathery spot inside and lapped at her overheated flesh, the only thing that mattered was ensuring it didn't stop until she'd been popped like a balloon a left to float in the air at the whim of the wind.

Heat exploded between her thighs. Sweat cooled and reheat on her chest. Whimpers and moans crawled up her throat without her permission, and none of it mattered because Regina pushed her higher and closer to that most desired supernova the human body had to offer.

She felt her muscles clench and grab at Regina's fingers. Her stomach muscles curled into a ball, bringing her forward. She grabbed Regina's head, desperate for something to cling to while that talented tongue pushed her over the edge.

Her orgasm frightened her. Adrenaline excited her heart into a full out gallop. Wave after wave of pleasure spasms jerked deep within and rippled into her stomach and thighs. She fell back against the wall, head thumping numbly against the drywall.

Regina pulled her fingers free with a grin with one hand and fisted Emma's shirt, pulling her upright with the other. "Bed now," she growled.

A moan vibrated their lips when Emma tasted herself throughout the heated and demanding kiss.

"Are you sure you can?" Emma asked stupidly when Regina broke for air.

"I'm pregnant, Miss Swan, not celibate, and as Mayor, I'll have you arrested if you leave me in such a state." A dark glint in Regina's eyes told Emma that she wasn't joking.

Skin pulled when she slid from the porcelain counter. She stumbled into the bedroom, controlled by the shaking fist attached to her shirt. Gasps and sighs filled the air as they came together over and over while she undressed Regina and shed her shirt and bra.

For a pregnant woman, Regina offered more passion and aroused her more than any previous lover, and she happily gave herself over and over to the familiar stranger.

Two doors down, Ruby rolled over and pulled earplugs from the nightstand. She'd not used them in a while. She smiled down at her naked lover, cheeks still flushed an hour later with evidence of their passionate embrace despite sleeping peacefully. She settled her head atop Belle's abundant mound of flesh and sighed.

Sweet dreams for all this night.


End file.
